Shipmates
by Teari-San
Summary: Darien and Serena are being set up by Rita. All goes well but, the lovebirds are trapped in an elevator!
1. Default Chapter

Shipmates (Chapter One)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON SO DON'T KILL ME ON THE STORIES!  
  
"Serena! Wake up! If you don't, mom's not going to sign that permission slip to go to that--" Serena could hear a crumpled paper unfold. "Taco Muzeum." Serena's brother, Sam, read.  
"It's Tokyo Museum, you dimwit!" Serena corrected. She flopped out of bed. Sam stared. "Go away, or I'll have to throw you off the balcony so then you won't be late for school!" Serena cried, annoyed. 'Brothers are such a pain in the butt!' she thought.  
"Nice compliment, but--" Sam ran to the stairs and yelled, "Mom! Serena's trying to throw me off the balcony!" Sam snickered. Serena ran out and shouted, "Am not! He's just saying that! Mom! He won't get out of my room!" Serena glared then snickered back at Sam. "Kids! Stop that! You're going to wake the whole house! Sam, stop trying to annoy Serena." their mother yelled from downstairs.   
Sam raised up his hands, as a sign to surrender. "Fine, you win." He ran to the door of his room. "This time." he finished.  
Serena shrugged. "Whatever." She went back to her room and changed for school.  
  
"Hey, Ames, wait up!" Serena shouted. The girl with blue short hair and carrying books turned around and smiled. "Well, late, again, I see."  
Serena made an annoyed look. "Don't remind me. Sam wouldn't get out of my room until I told mom. You know, I wish that Sam wasn't around."  
"Oh, Serena," Ami laughed. "You're practically the only one who has a sibling in the group. I've always wished to have one. You should be lucky." Serena knew what Ami was referring to. Besides Ami and herself, Serena had other friends. Lita, Rei, and Mina. Lita was tall, slim, and always had cute rose earrings. Rei has black hair and goes to a temple that her grandfather owns. Mina has yellow hair, defensive, and always dreams about boys. Ami is into medicine. Her mother is a nurse. She's also an A+ student.  
"So, what'd you get on the math exam?" Ami asked, walking toward the school.  
"Do I have to tell you?" Serena asked.  
"Well, no. Yes." Ami replied  
"Might as well get it over with. But just to let you know," Serena stopped walking and faced Ami. "I suck in math and don't you dare tell Rei." Serena made Ami promise. "I got--" The school bell rang and Ami pulled Serena to the school. "At least you don't have to tell me and so I won't have to tell Rei and keep it in my heart very long. You know I stink at promises."  
'That's for sure...' Serena thought.  
  
"Serena Tsukino." Ms. Haruna was marking the attendance. She glanced up from the roll book. "Um, Ms. Serena Tsukino." Everyone stared at Serena, who was daydreaming. Rei and Mina giggled. So did Lita. Ami patted Serena's shoulder. "Serena? I think you've had enough daydreaming for one day." she whispered. "Ms. Mizuno, I don't think Ms. Tsukino needs to be awakened from her 'nap'." Ms. Haruna said.  
She went to her desk and took a ruler. She then went back to Serena's desk and THWAK!!!  
Which sent Serena a mile high to the ceiling, and scared the entire class, which fell silent.  
  
"I can't believe Ms. Haruna put me in detention just because I was daydreaming!" Serena exclaimed as she and her friends went to the Crown Center Arcade.  
"Well, it isn't a surprise. You've been in detention practically your entire life!" Rei laughed and snickered.  
"Rei! How could you say that?!" Serena yelled "What? Now you making fun of my punishments?"  
"You deserve it!" Rei snapped back.  
"Do you want a piece of this?" Serena yelled, raising a fist.  
"I'd like to see you try!" Rei said, pulling up her sleeves.  
Lita stepped in. "Guys, guys! Chill out! Why are you arguing? Let's just go to the arcade and forget about it."  
Serena turned her back. "You guys go in. I don't want a snob next to me."  
"Why you little--" Rei said, trying to break free from Lita and Ami's grip.  
"All right Serena, but you better not embarrass us in the arcade!" Ami said. She pointed to two people staring at them.  
"Fine." Serena mumbled.  
  
As Serena walked into the arcade, she was bumped.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I get in your way?" Serena asked, getting up.  
"Sure did. Hey, Meatball Head," Serena knew the voice. It was a nightmare in a horrible dream. "DARIEN!!!!" Serena yelled, interrupting him.  
"You know, if you keep that up, maybe your teacher might be surprised that you have a big mouth." Darien chuckled.  
"I am the last person who's voice you're going to hear at all! After I pulverize you!" Serena stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt and uniform. Ignored Darien and entered the arcade.  
'Don't know what Darien's up to, but it's not going to work. If my friends see, they'll laugh at me, especially Rei!'  
  
When Serena entered, she sat at her friend's table. Rei and Serena apologized, and talked about their day. Darien's friend, Andrew, took the girls' orders.  
"Hey, girls, how's it going?" Andrew asked.  
"Fine Andrew," they said in unison, and giggling.  
"So, what'll it be?" Andrew asked, as he pulled out his pad.  
"I want a Vanilla fudge shake, as usual." Lita said.  
"I want a Strawberry coconut milkshake with a cherry on top." Ami said.  
"I want a Rocky road pecan shake, Andrew." Mina said.  
"I'll get a Cherry mango shake." Rei said.  
"And I'll get the usual, only changing it a bit. Chocolate fudge with whip cream and a cherry on top shake," Serena finished. "Thanks." she added.  
  
Across the room from the girls, Darien sat at the bar table. He was wondering about Serena, how she can be so cute when she gets angry.  
"Uh, Earth to Darien!" Andrew waved his hand in Darien's face. Then he put his hand to his mouth, pretending to hold a receiver. "The Eagle has landed...Roger."  
The little joke snapped Darien back to reality. "Hey, Andrew, if you keep doing that, I'll tell Rita that you had that little trip...heh, heh..." Darien chuckled. He remembered that bribe when Andrew told him about a trip that he went to. A cruise, for blind dates.  
Andrew made a desperate surrender sign. "Alright! I give! Just don't tell her!" 'Rita already knows about the trip...in fact, we set it all up for...' Andrew's thought was interrupted when Serena went to the bar. "Hey, Andrew, are you done with the shakes? It's like a half hour since we ordered!"  
"Why? Because you're too hungry for chocolate so your mom didn't get you any, Meatball head?" Andrew heard Darien say.  
"Well?" Serena asked, ignoring Darien.  
"Uh, I think they're ready." Andrew replied.  
Serena went back to her table, and saw that Darien stared at his cold coffee. 'Whatever he tried to do, I guess, didn't work!' Serena breathed, "yes!" under her breath.  
As Andrew carried the shakes to their table, he whispered to Darien, "Nice going, Romeo."  
  
A week later, after so many insults, and defeating Serena in the 'compliments' Darien woke up late for work. As he put on his clothes and brushed his hair, the doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it.  
"Hi! Mr. uh, Chiba?" a man read a letter.  
"Yeah?" Darien answered confused.  
"Congratulations! You have just been selected to be on the Love Cruise Ship for Blind dates, where you and a beautiful lady will go on a date for one week!" the man replied.  
He handed Darien the ticket to the trip and closed the door.  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"I'll get it!" Sam and Serena cried in unison. They lunged for the door. Serena was quick and opened it wide shut.  
"Ms. uh, Serena Tsukino?" a man asked, reading a letter.  
"Yes?" Serena asked, confused.  
"Congratulations! You have been selected to the Love Cruise Ship for Blind dates! Where you will be meeting a gorgeous guy and go on a date for one week!" the man replied.  
He handed Serena the ticket to the trip and closed the door.  
"Mom!" Sam cried. "Serena's going on a Love Cuse Ship to some blin date!" Sam finished.  
"It's Cruise and blind, stupid!"  
Somehow, mysteriously, coincidently, their cruise ship is on February 14, Valentine's Day, and that's only a few days away!  
  
  
Hey, not much of a cliffhanger, but you have to stop somehow! Right? Anyway, whom do you think the lovebirds will be dating? What was with the letters? Do you think Darien and Serena will meet? And was this all a setup? If so, who?????  
  
Please review the story, and tell me what you think! 


	2. Shipmates Chapter Two

Shipmates (Chapter Two)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON SO DON'T KILL ME ON THE STORIES!  
  
The next day, after school, Serena and her friends went to the arcade and discussed the about the trip.  
"Serena, you are so lucky! I wish I had a date with a gorgeous guy." Mina said, dreamily.  
"But everytime that happens, and he insults you just a little, you explode!" Rei laughed. Everyone stared, and Mina was angry.  
"Now don't get started on arguing, guys." Ami warned.  
They were greeted by Rita, Andrew's girlfriend. Rita and Serena went to the bar table, where Serena discussed about the trip. Rita was happy the ticket showed up. 'I knew this would work! I am a genius!'  
"So who do you think--" Darien was talking to Andrew, but was interrupted by Rita.  
"Who do you think what?" Rita asked.  
When Darien saw Serena, and Serena saw Darien, they hid their tickets. "N-nothing!" Darien stammered.  
"So, what were you girls talking about?" Andrew asked, curious. "N-nothing also, right, Rita?" Serena replied, also stammering. Rita made a contact stare to Andrew which told him the tickets have arrived. 'Man, Rita's plan worked!' he thought.  
"Um, Andrew, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rita asked, acting innocent.  
"Sure!" Andrew replied, playing along. They went to a seperate table. They first saw Darien trying to talk to Serena, while she ignored him and read the menus.  
"This worked!" Rita whispered excitedly.  
"Well, now what?" Andrew asked  
"Well, my brother can hook us up to a private date, where we can see Serena and Darien's date, and drop in on them! they'll be surprised, and so we'll try to sneak things to make them get along and notice each other!" Rita replied.  
"This better work..." Andrew warned.  
"Have I ever doubted you before?" Rita asked.  
"Well, there is this time when..." Andrew started to say.  
"Oh, come on!" Rita grabbed his arm and pulled him to Darien and Serena.  
"Well, you're a @#!$%! You always were, and you always will be!"  
"At least I'm not a snuck up snob like you!" Darien snapped back.  
Serena fumed. "I'm sick and tired of your stupid insults. At least I get to meet a guy! He's gorgeous! Better than you!" Serena told him, raising her nose up in the air.  
'She does?' Darien thought, feeling disappointed. But then he remembered the ticket.  
"I also meet a girl. She's beautiful and she's not as ugly and stinky as you," Darien replied.  
Serena turned to go.  
"By the way, Meatball Head," Darien added. "If you keep your nose up in the air like that, A fairy might really land on your nose and make it grow longer because you lie about your beauty."  
"Ugh!" Serena stomped to her table and ignored Darien.  
'Well, I win once again,' Darien chuckled.  
  
Serena packed for the trip.  
"Mom, since Serena's moving out, can I have a sleepover with my friends?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not moving out," Serena said, glaring. "You are."  
"Mom!"  
"Now don't argue, you two. Serena, you have everything?" her mother asked.   
"Yes." Serena replied."  
"Good."  
Serena's mother drove her to the dock.  
"Well, see you in a week hon," Her mother said.  
"You don't have to worry. If I get thrown overboard, there's a lifeguard."  
Her mother looked terrified.  
"It's okay." Serena hugged her mother and went to the ship.  
"Afternoon, miss. Your room is in 207." the clerk said.  
"Thank you" Serena replied.  
  
It's been 2 hours since Darien left the shore. "Well, better get packing." he said to himself. He unpacked his stuff, in room 209, which was opposite from Serena's bedroom, and went to eat lunch. He didn't notice Serena, who was on the opposite side of the room. They both waited for their dates. Serena was tired of waiting. She checked the waiter and left.  
  
Half an hour later, Darien checked the waiter and left. He went to his room and flopped on the bed. He decided to call his buddy. When he did, no one was there...  
  
There was a knock at the door. Serena got up and opened it. There in front of her stood Rita!  
"Rita? How could you be here?" Serena gasped. "Are you dating behind Andrews back?"  
"Kind of. Can I come in?" Rita asked.  
"Oh, of course." Serena replied.  
"So, who's your date?" Rita asked, putting her things on the bed.  
"Didn't meet him yet."  
'Didn't meet him? What's wrong with my brother?'  
  
Darien was watching television when there was a knock at the door. Darien got up and opened it.  
There stood Andrew.  
"Hey, buddy! Wuzup?" Andrew greeted.  
"Wuzup to you-" Darien stopped. "Wait a minute. Your doing it again!"  
"Doing what?"  
"Dating behind Rita's back!"  
"Well, it's because-" Andrew paused. "Can I come in?"  
Darien opened the door wider. Andrew stepped in.  
"You know, this is a one person room." Darien pointed out. He got extra pillows and blankets. Andrew put his stuff on the bed.  
"Hey! Thanks! I knew you'd let me sleep on bed instead of the bed right? See, what are buds for?" Andrew grinned and slapped Darien's back.  
Darien pretended to smile.  
  
Author's note:  
In this part of the conversation, Rita and Andrew are answering the same questions as Serena and Darien are asking. Like, Serena says one thing, and Andrew answers. Get it? Good enjoy!  
  
"Why are you dating behind her back?" Darien asked.  
"I wanted to have some fresh air, er, experiment a little." Rita replied.  
Serena gasped.  
"But that could ruin the relationship!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Not really. We are just dating, we're not married or anything." Andrew replied.  
"That's true." Serena pointed out.  
"Did he notice you leave?" Serena asked  
"Yeah. Actually, I lied. I said that I was on a business trip with some old buddies down in Korea for a week." Andrew replied.  
'Yeesh. Dating behind each other's back is horrible!' Serena and Darien thought.  
  
That night, they waited for they're dates. "So, did you meet your date?" Andrew asked, fixing his tie.  
"No." Darien shrugged.  
'Didn't meet her? Uh-oh. Is something wrong with Rita's plan?' Andrew thought.  
  
Rita and Serena sat across the room from the boys. Rita noticed Andrew. "Excuse me for a minute. I have to use the rest room."  
Serena fiddled her straw. "Sure. No problem."  
Rita walked near Darien's table and quickly hid behind a wall.  
"Psst!" Rita whispered.  
Andrew was looking through his glass cup when he noticed Rita. Andrew got the signal.  
"Excuse, me. Got go pee." Andrew began to stand up.  
"You can't if you don't talk normally!" Darien replied.  
  
Andrew greeted Rita.  
"Rita! What's wrong with your brother? Weren't they supposed to meet?" Andrew asked.  
"I know! It seems to me that Eric forgot to arrange the tables making them meet. We have to think of another plan." Rita said, thinking.  
"Well, you better, I really got to pee!" Andrew cringed and quickly ran to the men's room.  
"I got it!" Rita thought happily.  
  
Well, Whadda ya think? Reviews please! Next chapter, coming right up! 


	3. Shipmates Chapter Three

Shipmates (Chapter Three)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON SO DON'T KILL ME ON THE STORIES!  
  
As Rita got back to her table, she heard a commotion.  
'Wonder what's going on,' Rita shrugged and decided to see. As she went closer, she heard a familiar voice.  
"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in some stupid thing that you're supposed to be at." said the voice.  
"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? I'm supposed to meet my date." another voice said.  
'Yikes! It's Darien and Serena! They must of noticed each other!' Rita thought.  
"But I'm supposed to meet my date here too." Serena replied, confused.  
Darien chuckled. "Cool. I get to meet your date, who should be corky and has yellow hair tied in a bun like you."  
"Why I outta--" Serena began.  
"Guys! Quit it!" Rita stopped them.  
"Fine. Hopefully, I won't have to see him again in the face of this earth!" Serena got her purse and left.  
"Man, who needs her anyway." Darien also left.  
  
As Serena was pressing the button for the elevator, Darien stopped the door and went in.  
"You're not leaving until you apologize." Darien said.  
"As if!" she pressed the button to the second floor.  
Darien pressed the button for the elevator to stop.  
Serena pressed back the second floor button.  
Darien pressed stop.  
They kept doing that until finally, the elevator stopped, which relieved Darien for a few moments. Then the lights went out.  
"Great. You're happy now? I get stuck in the elevator with a jerk and moron." Serena grumbled.  
"Hey, Don't blame me," Darien pointed out. "You're the one who got us trapped."  
"Me? Oh, who's the hotshot who kept pressing the stop button?" Serena said, while imitating Darien pressing the stop button.  
"Look, I'm sorry. Ok? We have to find a way out." Darien said.  
"Whatever." Serena replied.  
  
"Rita? What are we going to do?" Andrew asked.  
"Look, so I guess my plan was ok. At least I got them to notice each other." Rita said.  
"Yeah, I guess." Andrew replied.  
"Well, then, let's celebrate, shall we? Bartender! Give us two Heineken beers, please." Rita called to the waiter.  
  
Darien and Serena were stuck in the elevator for an hour now, calling and shouting. No one answered them.  
"How are we ever getting out?" Serena complained.  
"Look, it should be eleven o' clock by now. You should get some rest." Darien replied.  
"When have you become so nice to me? Just an hour ago, you were calling me names." Serena asked, surprised.  
"Look, I'm sorry, and I should apologize. It was wrong of me to be so mean." Darien said, not believing what he was saying.  
"And I'm sorry for bothering you and yelling at you. You had a right to be here and meet your date. Did you meet her anyway?" Serena asked.  
"No. Have you?" Darien asked.  
"No." Serena replied. "But this is weird. Not meeting our dates at the same time is totally weird."  
"Hey, let's check our tickets. They should have a new on who they're dating." Darien pointed out.  
As Serena read her ticket, she was wide-eyed. She saw Darien wide-eyed also.  
"You're my date!" they replied in unison. 


	4. Shipmates Chapter Four

Shipmates Chapter Four  
  
Well, here's the story folks! Enjoy!:)  
  
Andrew and Rita went to the elevator, drunk.  
  
"O-okay, so,(burp) what do you think they're doing now?" Andrew asked, wobbling.  
  
Rita laughed. "You know, you look like Santa Claus. You have big rosy cheecks."  
  
"You too." Andrew laughed.  
  
Rita pressed the button to the elevator. She then became serious.  
  
"What's wrong with the button?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't ye hear?" a voice asked.  
  
Andrew and Rita turned around. There was a man in a uniform. He must've been one of workers on the cruise.  
  
"Didn't hear what?" Andrew asked.  
  
"The elevator stopped. Now we have to use the stairs while the janitors fix it." he replied. Then he walked away.  
  
Rita and Andrew stared at each other horrified. Serena and Darien were trapped in there!  
  
  
"Goldfish." Serena groaned.  
  
Darien took a card from a deck.  
  
"Oh, man, we've been playing this game for an hour!" Serena complained.  
  
"No, it's only a half an hour." Darien replied, looking at his watch.  
  
"I don't need a reality check," Serena snapped.  
  
"Well, you did ask for the time," Darien replied, calm, as usual.  
  
"Fine. Then I won't ask you anything then got it?" Serena snapped again.  
  
"You just did." Darien pointed out.  
  
"Ugh!" Serena shrieked. When was this torture going to end?  
  
  
Andrew and Rita told the janitor that Serena and Darien were stuck in the elevator.  
  
"Relax," he told them "There's just power outage. We can fix that..."  
  
But those words spun in Rita's mind for an hour.  
  
"This is all my fault," Rita blamed. Andrew put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Relax, Rita, they'll be out in no time."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Rita replied. 'They'll be firing questions at me and Serena won't talk to me ever again. She's the one who introduced Andrew and me. I promised to do her a favor. And I did, only, it ended up in a cloud of smoke, or elevator, I should say!' Rita thought. She put her head on Andrew shoulder and thought about them, Serena and Darien blaming her for everything.  
  
  
"Help! We're trapped in the elevator!" Serena banged her hands on the elevator. She stopped, then slid down to the floor. "Oh, I'll never get home, or say 'bye to mom, dad or Sam, meet my destiny, see my friends, instead, I get stuck with you."  
  
"Remember about our deal...and besides, we're stuck here. We're not dead. We're not being--"Darien was interrupted because Serena put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" Darien removed her hand.  
  
"No, you shut up. You're the one who's screaming." Darien snapped back.  
  
"Oh, you want to snap back? Sure, I'll give you one to snap back on..." Serena pulled up her sleeves and stood up, posing as a boxer. "Come on, let's go. You, and me. Come on."  
  
"I am not fighting a girl." Darien replied calmly.  
  
"What are you, chicken? Buwk-buwk-bawk! Buwk-buwk-bawk!" Serena made chicken noises, which definitely distracted him.  
  
"Although I'll make you the exception." Darien stood up and pulled his sleeves.  
  
"Come on." Serena got up her courage.  
  
"You're asking for it," Darien prepared to punch.  
  
"Yup, let's see what you got, snob!" Serena laughed.  
  
"I'm the snob, eh? Then what are you? Sucker!" Darien teased.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Meatball head!"  
  
"Oh, that hurts, baka (stupid *I think*)!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"Dummy!"  
  
"Smart-ass!"  
  
"Wuss!"  
  
"insensitive!" Serena breathed. She ran out of things to say. So did Darien.  
  
"I've had enough!" Darien said.  
  
"Me too! ANd remember about our promise," Serena said.  
  
"Well you started it."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did --" Serena saw Darien's hand cover her mouth.  
  
"Shh. Did you hear something?"  
  
"Hear what?" Serena replied, pushing away Darien's hand.  
Then Serena heard it. Voices!  
  
"HHHEEELLLPPP!!!!! We're down here!" Serena shouted.  
  
But then they heard a door close.  
  
'Man, MY LIFE IS RUINED FOREVER!' Serena thought.  
  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but there's no one down there." a crewman said.  
  
"Are you sure? Did you check?" Rita kept firing questions at the crewman.  
  
"We'll have to check tomorrow. It's 11:00 and my shift is over." the crewman said, and excused himself.  
  
"Oh, How am I going to explain this to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?" Rita asked and imagined Serena's parents crying and blaming her for everything. And it pretty much was her fault.  
  
"Next week, on ANGEL..." Oh! Sorry! Just watching Angel while writing this. I wonder if Angel sees his son again...so sad...Anyway, stay tuned to Shipmates Chapter Five. Who knows? Maybe the lovebirds will make it out 'alive'! Ciao for now! 


	5. Shipmates Chapter Five

Shipmates Chapter Five  
By: LittleCuteBabeAngel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello!!!!! WE'RE DOWN HERE! IN THE ELEVATOR!" Serena banged the door as hard as she could.  
  
GRUMBR...  
  
"What was that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh, I haven't eaten for two days." She stared at the five empty bottles of water. They had found it in a compartment near the buttons. "IN CASE OF EMERGENCY" it read.  
  
"When are we ever going to get out of here?" Serena whined.  
  
"By that time, we'd be old and crippled," Darien replied, annoyed. Serena has been bugging him for the first time since they've been stuck.  
  
"I'm tired to be arguing with you." Serena noted.  
  
"Hey, I'm just reassuring you. But it is true. We've been stuck here for a day and we still haven't found a way out. Maybe it wasn't a power outage after all," Darien raised his hands in mock reply.  
  
"You know, I've had it with your sick and tiring 'jokes'. Can you just give me some peace and quiet and let me think?" Serena complained.  
  
Darien raised his hands in a form of surrending. "Be my guest, but I don't think you're supposed to tell me this, you've been shrieking for nearly and hour and I can hear my ears ringing right now."  
  
"Look, just shut up, ok? Just shut, up!" Serena cried.  
  
"See what I mean?" Darien said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew and Rita was telling the crewman practically to stop going on lunch breaks.  
  
"Lives are in that elevator!" Rita cried.  
  
"Rita! Rita! Take a hold of yourself!" Andrew drew Rita back from hitting him.  
  
"Look, lady, we have other things to do too, so just chill out, ok? It's just a power outage." a crewman replied.  
  
"So how come it takes you a day to get it fixed?" Andrew asked. Then he was dumbfounded. Of course it took a day or two.  
  
"Exactly." said the crewman, reading Andrews mind.  
  
"Rita, let's just have breakfast, and leave the crewman alone." Andrew said, dragging the screaming Rita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELP!!!!" Serena screamed till her voice was hoarse. BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!!!!  
  
Serena desperately grabbed her thing what seemed like a cell phone. She opened it and stared at it.  
  
'Why's Serena staring at the phone?' Darien thought. Serena talked, staring.  
  
"Help!" Serena tried to cry out. Darien then heard a voice.  
  
"S-Sailormoon? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay, Are you hurt?" it was Ami.  
  
"Ami, help!" Serena tried to cry.  
  
Darien grabbed the phone.  
  
"DARIEN?! If you did anything to Ser-er, I mean, Sailormoon, and I mean ANYTHING, I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID! Wait! Darien, what are you doing there?" Ami asked.  
  
"Look, me and Serena were fighting and we got trapped in the elevator. GET US OUT OF HERE!" Darien cried. "Wait, why are you not moving? And what kind of phone is this?!"  
  
"Darien, look, it's hard to explain, #1- Serena is-" Ami started to explain.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I think everythings coming to mind..." Darien said, thinking. 'Wait I've always liked SailorMoon, but does that mean that my heart is setting for...SERENA?!' Darien thought confused.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Serena, the meatball head, the one who keeps yelling, is SAILORMOON?!" Darien cried.  
  
"Yes. I know it's hard to explain, but you'll see." Ami replied and hung up the phone.  
  
'That was freaky,' Darien thought. He was more confused than ever. First of all, Serena is SailorMoon. second of all, his heart has been destined in liking this Sailormoon and finds out that he, Darien Chiba, is in love with his mortal enemy, SERENA? Impossible. Well, at least that's what he thought. He has considered Serena cute when she's angry. Hmm...  
  
Darien was cut short through his thought when he heard a thump. He truned around to see Serena helplessly on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried.  
  
Her meatball head hair sprawled acrossly on the floor. Then Darien noticed something...something bright and shiny...  
  
Then he could place it. A figure, coming out of Serena, with bright white light. "Darien..." it's voice echoed.  
  
"W-who are you?" Darien asked, his voice, leaping to his throat.  
  
"I'm Serenity, Serena's mother from the future. I am the Queen of the Moon. I can see that you've placed the pieces together about Serena's destiny."  
  
"Yeah, either that or I've hit my head really hard," Darien replied, rubbing his head.  
  
"But you also have a destiny...that is to be Tuxedo Mask. For your ancestor was once ruler of the Earth. His name is Endymion." She replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" Darien asked  
  
"To tell you that you and Serena are to be destined. Endymion and I are married for eternal life. We were destroyed by an evil ruler, Queen Beryl. At first there was no hope. But I used my crystal to enlock the evil and the future Serena and you, Darien, were to be sent back in time, during the 20th century and to have no memory of this. But now, the Sailor scouts are once reunited and are sworn to protect the galaxy. Now you are to protect the galaxy, and Serena for eternal life..." and with that, Serenity disappeared.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Darien cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew and Rita frantically chased the crewman up and down, crying, "SAVE THEM, SAVE THEM!"  
  
The crewman, really, really, really annoyed, just sighed. "You people have to control you're temper. They're not dead, you know,"  
  
"How do you know? For pete's sake, they could be unconscious right now and dying of thirst!" Rita snapped.  
  
"I doubt it, ma'am, there's a compartment near the buttons and has five bottles of water. I don't think they'll die of thirst.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Rita, Andrew, and the crewman turned around to see four beautiful girls knocking at the door.  
  
Rita opened the door. She ran to one of them.  
  
"Oh! Ami! It's all my fault!" Rita sobbed.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. We called Serena and found out she was in the elevator with Darien." Ami replied, stroking Rita's hair.  
  
Rita lifted her head. "W-what? sniffles You mean Serena has a phone and didn't call me?!" Rita replied, shocked. "All she could have done was call! I don't believe this! Thinknig that they were dead and Serena contacts you over the phone?!"  
  
"Actually, the phone can only contact us. No outside people such as you." Ami replied.  
  
Rei poked Ami in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What?" Ami asked, whispering loudly.  
  
Rei pulled Ami to the side.  
  
"You just told her that and now Rita thinks that she's not considered to be Serena's best friend!"  
  
"Well, excuse me. I was just stating the facts. You think I listen when I talk? Jeesh." Ami replied, and joined the others.  
  
Rita ran to Andrew. "Oh! Andrew!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what took Darien practically five hours, he finally made sense of what Serenity said.  
  
"Whoa. Ok. I think I get it." he peered at Serena who had just woken up.  
  
"W-what happened?" Serena shook her head slowly and blinked her eyes several times.  
  
"You fell unconscious." Darien replied, thinking.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serena noticed Darien, holding her, and pushed him away.  
  
"Uh..." Darien was speechless.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're doing, and I'm not wasting my time. I have to get out of here before something else happens," and with that she stood up.  
  
She walked toward the elevator door. 'Screaming won't help,' Serena thought, recalling the previous night.  
  
Darien just stared. He still couldn't get the facts straight. If Serenity is Serena's mother from the past, wouldn't that make her an orphan now? Wow! A coincidence! He chuckled.  
  
Serena spun around.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" She fixed her hair straight.  
  
"N-nothing." Darien replied, chuckling again.  
  
"What's so funny? Tell me!" she cried.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Darien shrugged.  
  
Serena just ignored him.  
  
"You are so weird." she replied, backing away.  
  
'Shit! We better get out of here before he becomes hallucinating!' Serena though   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei and the others quickly ran up and down the steps hoping to find the elevator. They used their phones as 'walkie talkies'.  
  
"You there, Mina?" Rei asked.  
  
"Roger. Ami and I are on the second floor. Nope. No elevator."  
  
"Gotcha." Rei replied.  
  
"You got what?" Ami asked, hoping it was Serena.  
  
"I didn't get anything. I was just replying to Mina." Rei replied.  
  
"Oh..." Ami felt disappointed. It was noon and they still haven't found them.  
  
"This is Lita speaking." the intercom broadcasted on Mina's phone.  
  
"We're here. Watcha got?"  
  
"Nothing. but we did find a..." there was a pause. Then there was static. Lita then was back on.  
  
"We found an elevator that's empty, and it's working fine." Lita said.  
  
"Well, do you think it's them? But they escaped?" Ami asked Mina.  
  
"I doubt it. If they found a way, they'd be out right now." Mina replied, assuringly.  
  
"But what if?" Ami started to ask.  
  
"No what ifs. They're not there." Mina finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena just stared. Couldn't do anything but stare.  
  
'What am I doing?' Serena thought. She shook her head. She couldn't keep staring in space forever. Then a thought came to her.....DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
'Now I've totally lost it,' Serena thought. But each time she closed her eyes, she kept thinking about him. About their little incident. 'Oh, I wish I haven't said that,'  
Well at least she had time to think than just sit there without doing anything. She shrugged. What else was there to do? Trapped in an elevator with no way out was a problem. She screamed, but that didn't work. 'Why did I have to be so stupid?'  
  
She stared at Darien again. He was staring back at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked.  
  
Darien snapped back to attention. "Huh? N-nothin'" he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You find out anything?" Rei asked.  
  
Mina shook her head. "What if they..." she couldn't even say it.  
  
"No! They couldn't have!" Ami cried.  
  
"Look, just calm down you guys," Rei replied, trying to calm herself down. 'Where are you meatball head?! If you get lost forever, you will be in major trouble!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Serena angrily replied.  
  
"Come, on Serena, you're gonna have to there's no other way!" Darien retorted.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO CLIMB ON TOP OF YOU JUST TO GO THROUGH THE TOP! Who knows what on there? There could be rats!" Serena repled.  
  
"Look, I know you save lives from monsters, but this is important!" Darien said, without thinking.  
  
What?  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Serena replied, pretending he didn't know what he was saying.  
  
"I know you're thinking that I'm crazy, but when you were unconscious, your cell phone, or what seemed like cell phone beeped and so I picked it up. There was Ami, explaining, or least trying to explain that you were SailorMoon, so don't try to hide it," Darien explained.  
  
'Ami!'  
  
"Then when I hang up, this bright light showed up, and a figure came in place. She looked just like you, only with purplish hair," Darien started to tell her things that she even couldn't believe.  
  
"Wait, how can a spirit just come out of me?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
"Well, then continue."Serena said, wanting to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"I'd rather not," Darien flinched.  
  
"Why? Anything I shouldn't know about?" Serena grinned smirking.  
  
"It's just that, look, I know you don't believe me, but it's true. She said her name was Serenity."  
  
'Hmm...nice name he made up,' Serena thought, thinking he was faking. 'He's probably telling the story 'cause he just wants to find a way of teasing me.'  
  
"Serenity also said that she had a boyfriend, Endymion, the prince of the Earth. She also said that Endymion looked just like me," Darien's mouth was starting to dry.  
  
"and that they were meant to be together, just like you and I," Darien held back on the last sentence.  
  
Serena, not paying attention, payed attention to the last statement. Did he say that he liked me? Serena was about to throw up...  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Darien replied as if reading her mind.  
  
"Damn right I am!" Serena replied disgustedly.  
  
"Ok, at least let me explain the facts," Darien blabbed on and on about what Serenity said.  
  
'How long is this stupid conversation going to take?' Serena thought, cupping her hands aroung her chin, leaning on her lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bingo!" Rei cried happily.  
  
"What?" "What'de ya find?" "Where is she?!" the last question was asked by Ami and Rita together. They all were together now, finding Serena, oblivious to the fact that they were bored.  
  
"I just won 100 bucks!" Rei replied.  
  
"Huh?" Lita asked confused.  
  
Mina just waved her hand. "She's playing that...whutcha you call it...oh, that Japan instant game..."  
  
"Oh...." there were many groans and disappointments.  
  
"This is hopeless! We'll never find them..." Ami replied, frustrated.  
  
"Well, I'm getting some luch. You guys want any? It's on me." Amdrew asked.  
  
"Sure. We'll just end up throwing up the rest of the food," Lita replied, bored out of her boredom.  
  
"In that case, I'll buy my own." Andrew replied.  
  
"Wait. I'll go with you." Rita stood up and linked arms with Andrew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still won't do it," Serena folded her arms.  
  
"C'mon, Serena, I would do it, but there's no other choice!" Darien replied.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Believe me, I've asked myself that question way too many times."  
  
"Whatever. Why can't you go?" Serena pouted  
  
"Well, can you lift a 140 pound guy like me?"  
  
"Ch, well, I guess I can't blame you on that answer." Serena groaned.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But if I die, YOU'RE coming WITH Me!" Serena replied.  
  
"Well, lets get started!" Darien replied triumphantly.  
  
He lifted her up so she could balance on his shoulders.  
  
"Uh, man, how heavy are you?" Darien grunted.  
  
"Just about 145. Guess I'm heavier than you, huh?" Serena smiled. This worked every time.  
  
"Well, if you're dying, you're lucky. I'm dying right now! You there yet?"  
  
"Not yet...Just...about...there!" Seren grinned happily. No rats.  
  
Darien grinned also. Serena can finally get off his back!  
  
Serena climbed through the top of the elevator.  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
"What's that?" Serena asked. Then she saw bright lights surrounding her.  
  
"What the HELL is going on up there?!" Darien cursed, while covering his eyes from the bright light coming down.  
  
'INTRUDER ALERT...INTRUDER ALERT...' the P.A. system said  
  
"Oh, not now!" Serena cried and groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'INTRUDER ALERT...INTRUDER ALERT...'  
  
"What intruder?" Ami sat up. She looked around her.  
  
"I don't see anyone," Rei said.  
  
"If it's us, we'll just have to tell Rita's brother to turn that thing off!" Mina angrily replied. The ringing was bugging her ears.  
  
"What's going on?" "What intruder?" "Where?" all aroud the ship, alarms were going off.  
  
"Now stay calm..." the captain tried to shut the damn thing off.  
  
"What the &*#$in' hell is going on in this ship?!" the captain cursed himself and finally, the alarm was off. Then again...it caused to activate the weaponry alert system.  
  
'YOU HAVE 600 SECONDS FOR EVACUATION BEFORE THE SHIP EXPLODES...YOU HAVE 600 SECONDS FOR EVACUATION'  
  
All around the ship, people were screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did I hear right? THE SHIP'S GONNA BLOW?!" Serena shrieked.  
  
Darien covered his ears. "SERENA! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena stopped. She started to sob.  
  
"I don't wanna die...."  
  
"Look, Serena, contact the others on your phone."  
  
Serena stopped.  
  
"Right." She took out her phone and dialed Rei's number. 'Press 1 for message, Press 2 for--"  
  
"It's not working!" She fumbled through everyone's phone. All of them were off.  
  
"Just great! I'm going to die at the age of 14! Momma, Papa! Help your helpless dying daughter!" Serena started to wail.  
  
'YOU HAVE 420 SECONDS FOR EVACTUATION. I ADVISE YOU TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY...'  
  
"No!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna die!"  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Serena noticed her phone ring.  
  
"Hello? Whoever this is, please help us we're trapped--" Serena heard static...then silence...then...a voice came up.  
  
"Ser-re-na...S-er-en-a..." the voice echoed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! what a cliffhanger! What was that voice? And are Serena and Darien going to make it out alive? What about the others? I already have it all made out..so...wait for the next chapter on Shipmates! 


	6. Shipmates Chapter Six

Shipmates Chapter 6  
  
by: Enamor: The Enchantress  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena stared at the phone, shocked, then handed it to Darien.  
  
"Here, it's for you,"  
  
Darien recieved it and listened. By the look on his face, Serena knew he didn't like it. Without warning, Darien threw the phone on the floor as if it were some kind of venom.  
  
"HEY!" Serena protested. "That's my phone!"  
  
Darien's face flushed. "Sorry,"  
  
Serena leaned back, and cried for the millionth time.  
  
"Can you stop crying?!!" Darien covered his ears. "It's REALLY annoying!"  
  
"How can I not? I'm dying in like what?-----"  
  
'YOU HAVE 410 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THIS SHIP----'  
  
Serena raised her hand up as if in praise. "Thank you,"  
  
Darien shook his head. 'She's giving up. She shouldn't. Sailormoon wouldn't do that.' He knelt to her. "Look, we can't give up. Since I know you're Sailormoon, why don't you transform to try to destroy the blasted alarm?"  
  
Serena lifted her head from her arms. "What good would that do? Even if I do transform, the thing won't blast off. And anyway, if it does, the entire ship will blow even BEFORE it's detinated to." Serena couldn't believe herself. She was actually making sense! 'Go me, Go me,' she smiled to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sat down. "I give up, finding her seems hopeless," Then she sat up straight. "Wait! Serena could TRANSFORM! Her powers could beat the alarm to pieces!"  
  
Ami tapped on her computer. Rei was surprised she even brought it. "No," she finally said. "Tapping into the main system of the Weaponry file could cause a radioactive system alert all over the ship," by this time, all the girls were around, except for Rita. "The radioactive system causes a malfunction on all the door's mainframe, making it no way to go out, and if there's no way to go out...."  
  
"We'll all end up in hell," Mina finished absentmindedly.  
  
"MINA!" the girls cried together.  
  
Mina blushed at the statement. Then she looked couraged. "Look, we can't give up! Serena's our leader, she knows everything about the future..."  
  
"But she doesn't even know where she was born! Let alone knowing the future!" Rei finished.  
  
Lita shrugged. "Well, at least we have to keep searching. Wait! Ami, call her on her cell! Maybe she can describe the place to us!"  
  
Ami frowned. "No can do, I tried that...Serena's phone is either off or broken."  
  
"Off is not an option because if it were, she'd be calling us by now." Lita commented.  
  
The rest of the girls groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was on that phone anyway?" Serena asked.  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't have broken it," Darien said, his eyes crossed.  
  
"Well...EXCUSE ME...yell at the girl who's LIFE IS ABOUT TO END!!!" Serena snapped.  
  
"If it weren't for you, the alarm wouldn't be on!" Darien retorted.  
  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been PUSHED up to the ceiling and activating the stupid alert system." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to cover my ears from you shrieking!"  
  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even BE HERE!"  
  
'YOU HAVE 250 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP! YOU HAVE 200 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP! YOU HAVE 200 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP!---'  
  
Darien reddened. She was right. He was the one who pressed the STOP button first on their first day. He sighed. He knew they were both ignorant and yelling at each other wouldn't help anyway. "Look, I give up. Yelling at you would not make this situation any better," he turned and say on the floor, spent.  
  
"So that means I win?" Serena asked gleely.  
  
Darien stayed shut.  
  
"Guess that's a yes!" she smiled. Then she was serious. "Okay, so if we have a truce, I have an idea,"  
  
"Finally! I was waiting for that comment!" Darien said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena glared.  
  
"Nothing! Let's just get out of here and get the job over with," he shook his head to keep awake.  
  
Serena was boosted up on the top ceiling of the elevator.  
  
"I forgot how heavy you were," Darien grunted.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to the top. She sat, as she breathed. Doing that task was draining energy out of her.  
  
"Well? What do you see?" Darien called from below.  
  
"You with a patch of bald spot," Serena said, looking down on his head, interested.  
  
Darien touched it. He shuffled his hair while Serena laughed.  
  
"Seriously, a bunch of wires and a big, red, bright light coming through the top," Serena replied.  
  
"Well, if you find something, do whatever you can to get us out of here,"  
  
Serena looked around. Then she found a switch. "I found something!"  
  
Darien looked up again. "What is it?"  
  
"A switch of some sort...should I pull it?"  
  
'Who wouldn't?' Darien thought. "Duh,"  
  
'YOU HAVE 200 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP! YOU HAVE 200 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP! YOU HAVE 200 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE SHIP!---'  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and pulled. 'YOU HAVE 115 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE----' Silence.  
  
"Ha! You finally turned the alarm system off!" Darien cried.  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. It worked! She won't die!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'YOU HAVE 115 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE----'  
  
"Hey! The alarms off! Woo-hoo!" Mina exclaimed and did a little dance.  
  
"Okay, so the alarm's off. Big deal. Problem is still the fact that Serena's still not found," Lita commented.  
  
"Uy, must you ruin the happiness and joy?" Mina rolled her eyes. Then she pumped up her arm. "Alright, people, let's do business! C'mon! Move it out!" Mina ordered. "Ami, you and I are going to check the three elevators on the bottom three floors. The others: go check from upstair elevators. I'll tell Andrew and Rita where we're going first, alright? Okay! Go!" With a wave of her hand, everyone set for their mission.  
  
'Serena, you better be alright!' Mina thought. Although she was defensive to boys, worrying about her best friends are her sensitive sides. Even if they are annoying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DONE YET?!" Rita was bothering the crewman, AGAIN.  
  
"Lady, calm down. We'll probably need a few more hours. By then, ALL the elevators will work to their locations. Afterward, you can search for your friend, okay?" the crewman shook his head.  
  
Andrew thanked the man and pulled Rita aside. "Honey, just the leave the man to work! He'll get through!"  
  
"Oh, Andrew, how am I supposed to stay calm when I feel so guilty about this cruise? I shouldn't have planned this in the first place," Rita sobbed.  
  
Andrew wiped the tears off Rita's face. "Shh...Look, it was also my fault too, remember? I agreed to the whole thing. I also have to feel sorry for myself. But crying won't solve anything. We have to wait until this man can fix the elevator before we overreact, alright?"  
  
Rita nodded, and prayed with all hope that they would be okay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sighed. She may have turned the switch off, but getting out was another story. She was hungry and thirsty. And groaning about it, she learned, was no help at all.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
Darien awoke. He was sleeping while getting through this. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. "I don't know."  
  
Serena leaned her head against the elevator door. She came down after turning the switch off. She sobbed, but it was quietly. She didn't want to bring up attention. Unfortunately, she did.  
  
Darien looked up.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just crying myself out," Serena wiped her tears with her sleeve. Darien went toward Serena, sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Without warning, Serena leaned on his shoulder, wetting his shirt. When she finally stopped, she sat up. "Uh--"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Darien replied. Then he felt a surge of courage. "Serena, I--"  
  
"We have to find a way out..." Serena walked away from him, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Serena," he pulled her arms to him. She looked away. "Look at me," he said. He sounded demanding.  
  
Serena turned to look at him in the eyes. 'What am I doing? My heart's racing, my blood boiling...' Serena thought.  
  
"Serena, we've hated each other since when? Since I met you? But after yesterday...I found out something..."  
  
'God, he's going to admit it!' Serena screamed in her mind.  
  
"Well, I found out that each time I teased you...god this is so hard...every time I teased you, I found out that I liked you. There. I said it. I like you Serena...ever since I laid eyes on you. At first, I had to choose: you, or Sailormoon. Heck, at that time, Sailormoon was like a role model. You were like a woman I could depend on. I saw you every night, fighting the youma. I would be in a cape---"  
  
'What?' Serena was alarmed.  
  
"--I'd carry roses and fight along side by side with Sailormoon," Darien finished.  
  
"A--are you who I think you are?" Serena stepped away from him. Darien did too. He transformed....into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Serena gasped. "Y--you're TUXEDO MASK??!!!"  
  
"The one and only," Tuxedo Mask chuckled.  
  
"But---but I always dreamed about you!"  
  
"Oh really?" Darien stepped closer. Serena stepped back.  
  
"I always wondered who he was,"  
  
Again, Darien stepped closer. Serena stepped back.  
  
"You're the one I like! Omigod...you mean to say that we've been liking each other's other being? Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask?" Serena finalised.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
She looked away, embarrassed. All this time she was yelling at Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Darien pulled her face to his, gently and brushed his lips on hers. Startled, Serena pulled back, then as if in a trance, she stepped up, and kissed him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Find out anything?"  
  
"Nothing so far, Roger that," Rei and Lita were on the top floor, asking the people if they saw Serena or Darien.  
  
"This is going to take forever. I think we should split up." Lita commented.  
  
"Yeah....you don't think there's any youma on this ship, right?"  
  
"Why would there be?"  
  
Rei shrugged. She would check the current floor while Lita went downstairs.  
  
"Anything?" Mina and Ami were downstairs, meeting up.  
  
"Nothing," Ami shook her head.  
  
"This is not going to end…searching for her is no use!--" Mina was interrupted.  
  
"Guys!" The girls turned to the voice of Andrew. Rita was with him.  
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
"Well, we have to keep finding them, they could be in trouble right now f--" Mina shut Ami's mouth with her hand covering it.  
  
"What?" Rita asked, startled by the action.  
  
"NOTHING!" Mina faked a smile. She pulled Ami to one side. "That was close!"  
  
"What was close?" a voice behind them asked.  
  
They turned: Andrew!  
  
"Nothing!" it was Ami's turn to reply.  
  
"C'mon girls, you could tell us! What's so bad?"  
  
"Has something happened to Serena or Darien?!" Rita shrieked behind Andrew, which made him jump.  
  
"NO! Stop being so apprehensive!" Mina said.  
  
"How can we not be apprehensive? It's TWO lives on that elevator!" Rita retorted.  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Andrew shouted, stepping in.  
  
"Andrew's right, if we're ALL apprehensive, we shouldn't blame it on each other," Ami stated.  
  
Mina sighed. "You're right. Rita, sorry, but this whole situation about Serena is making me worry too much,"  
  
"The same goes for me...Now I don't know--" Rita sobbed, face dug in her hands.  
  
Mina blinked away her tears, and nodded. Then she looked enthusiastic! "C'mon! Let's go find them!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena pulled away. "I--I can't,"  
  
Darien was surprised from her pullness. "What?"  
  
"I--I can't do this! This--this is wrong,"  
  
Darien held Serena's shoulders. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you see? I'm fourteen. You? You're what?" Serena asked, waiting for him to finish her sentence.  
  
"Twenty-one?"  
  
"Exactly! I'm just a junior girl and you're like--"  
  
"College student?"  
  
"Right again! Darien, (She pulled away from his grip)we can't do this...this situation is all wrong!"  
  
"How is it wrong? Does age matter to you?" Darien asked.  
  
She turned away from him. "Yes,"  
  
Darien felt shocked. Hit in the head; slapped in the face. She was rejecting him! "All I want to know is: WHY?"  
  
Serena didn't face him. She blinked the tears away. Then she looked at him: in the eyes. "All my life, I knew you were like my soulmate,"  
  
"So did I,"  
  
"But, life's going to end! I'm going to die! I--I can't go through this knowing you're going to be with me! Dying!" Serena burst to tears. Her head hurt, eyes red, and heart lurching.  
  
Darien stepped up. Serena, stepped back. "Just--I just need to be alone,"  
  
Darien stepped back in response. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew they would never be...forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Tokyo, Ken and Ilene had the place to themselves: for now.  
  
"Ah...nice and comforting without the kids home, right?" Ken asked, his wife's head on his shoulder.  
  
"I guess...it's just that--" Ilene stopped.  
  
"It's just that what?"  
  
"Do you here that?" Ilene asked. Ken listened.  
  
"Nothing, I don't hear anything,"  
  
"Exactly...I have a lurching feeling that something is wrong with Serena..or something's happening,"  
  
Ken held Ilene. "Nothing's wrong..."  
  
"I knew something was going to happen when we adopted Serena..."  
  
"ILENE! Everything's okay! Just calm down...it may be something you ate," Ken soothed.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Let Serena be..." Ken said, hugging his wife. "Everthing's all right..."  
  
'I hope,' Ken finished. "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Ilene looked up.  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"Well, the ship's going to stop on Riyuku Island! We could head there and sneak up on Serena!"  
  
"What about Sam?"  
  
"Sam? Isn't Rachel--"  
  
"Who's Rachel?"  
  
"My sister...half-sister actually, could watch him!"  
  
"Well, I guess..."  
  
"Good! I'll get the tickets tomorrow and we could head out to Riyuku Island!" Ken announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FIND THEM!!!"  
  
"Rita! Calm down! They're almost done!" Andrew held Rita back for the millionth time.  
  
"I can't not tell them! Something's going to happen!"  
  
"What's happening?" Rei and the rest of the girls had gathered round them.  
  
"Something my brother told me about!" Rita cried.  
  
"What? What is it? Serena and Darien aren't--" Mina started.  
  
"No! No, nothing like that! It's just that the ship's going to dock at Riyuku Island!" Rita replied.  
  
"So?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are coming on the ship probably to check up on Serena!" Rita finished.  
  
The rest of the group stared at her in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY! SIXTH CHAPTER UP!!!! This is actually a sequel....I'll continue! Don't worry! 


End file.
